


Eddsworld oneshots

by PharoahFan200



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Tord, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cigars, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharoahFan200/pseuds/PharoahFan200
Summary: A book of lemon-y one shots written by the Pharoah. these are probably going to be terrible extremely terrible. There are way more tags and ships i just dont want to add them all since im lazy. Oh well PharoahFan out.Comment if I should make more like this.





	1. Love can ease a heat

(In the base of the red army. A few years after the events of the eddisode moving targets.)

In the red leader's room. Red army base. The red leader was attending to some very important business. He had warned for nobody to bother him during this time. They had no idea what happened inside of those sound proof walls. They could probably smell it though an Omega's heat. There was no doubt that the captain's omega was in heat. It was a fairly obvious reason for the need to be left alone. While their leader was harsh a d merciless he took time to care for his property. Especially his omega. The beta and omega duo Paul and Patryk were super close to the captain and the assassin. Compared to the rest of the base. They knew just how cruel and insane their leader was at times.

"Damn Razz you're really tight." Tord groaned as he continued his onslaught of thrusts into the man underneath him. The smaller was covered in bite marks and bruises all over his body. Said boy was panting and moaning from the pure pleasure he was feeling.  What would appear as painful to some was just pure pleasure to the omega. He loved how rough his alpha was on him at times. When he was sore after his alpha would always be gentle and take care of him.

"T-Tah.Tord i - I'm cl-close." Razz said trying to warn the other about his life on coming release.

"Maybe if you ask nicely I'll let you Cum." Tord purred into the Omega's ear accent think and rich like honey. Tord knew that the omega would beg like his life depended on it.

"Tordie please Knott me mate me let me cum. Please~" the omega whined  to his alpha trying his best to turn around and give his best puppy dog eyes. Tord let out a growl before biting Razz's shoulder letting his knott swell.

"What a good little omega begging so nicely and taking my Knott like a champion you deserve a reward after this." Tord said lighting a cigar and taking a drag from it.

"Tord thank you f-for knotting me." Razz said only to have Tord snuff out his cigar on Razz's back the boy letting out a soft moan from the pain.

"You know not to call me Tord only red leader or master." Tord gave a tug to the Knott causing Razz to whimper.

"S-sorry master it won't happen again." Razz said Tord giving a satisfied smirk.

"Such an obidient little slut. Making sure your master is happy while his Knott is buried deep inside of the our tight little ass." Tord pulled Razz onto his hands and knees thrusting shallowly into the omega under him. Letting one hand snake down and wrap around his lover's member he began stroking in time with his trusts. Razz let out a low gasp. Tord knew what you this meant as in the time Tord and Razz knew each other Tord learned what certain sounds mean. This sound meaning the omega was close and so was he.

"Razz I'm gonna cum soon I want you to cum with me." And almost as if on cue they came together.

Tord's Knott began to go down shortly after this. When the Knott went down enough Tord pulled out.

"Alright let's get you cleaned up and something for that burn too." Tord got up to go into the bathroom and get his lover something to clean up with. He was stopped by a pair of hands weakly grasping his wrist.

"Wait, if you were honest about a reward let me keep the burn. It'll scar yes but, it'll be a scar from you I have lots of scars because I'm an assassin but, this is different." Razz gave a pleading glance up at Tord who sighed and said

"okay but, you'll have to make sure it stays clean and doesn't get infected. Burns are a pain in the ass Razz you know this." He looked and Razz nodded letting go of him so he could get something to clean them up.

Razz tried to get up and felt a familiar pain erupt in his rear. He sat back down and Tord looked out from the bathroom he walked over and picked Razz up returning to the bathroom with his lover in his arms. Setting him on the toilet he began running a bath for them to share. Razz let out a soft sigh when Tord eased him into the warm water of the bath. Tord getting in as well a soft cloth in his hand.

"I'm going to clean my cum out from inside you okay." Tord looked at Razz who nodded softly turning around so Tord could clean him out. Tord gently slid his fingers and the cloth into the Omega's rear. When he was done he gave Razz a soft kiss.

They finished their bath dried off and returned to the bed. Tord gave a sigh at the mess on the sheets setting Razz down on a chair. Pulling the sheets from the bed and putting fresh ones on it. Razz had in this time grabbed a pair of boxers and pyjama pants out of the dresser and put them on he found Tord's shirt from earlier and put it on as well. Tord smiled at how cute his little lover was at times. He pulled on a pair of boxers and pyjama pants as well. Helping Razz into bed before he himself snuggled in as well.

"Jeg elsker deg Tord." Razz said Tord replied with

"Jeg elsker deg øg." Tord kissed Razz's nose and sighed. Happy with Razz nuzzling into his chest the two lovers fell asleep.


	2. Confessions and affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing : Tom/Tord, slight Edd/Matt
> 
> Tags: fluff, cigars,
> 
> Basically Tom confesses to Tord how he feels.

Tom was sitting on the couch reading a book waiting for Tord to come home. He had a plan but, Tord needed to be there for him to pull it off. He heard the front door opening and he closed the book putting it down.

"Hey Tord." Tom said as the Norwegian walked into the living room.

"Greetings Tom." Tord replied as Tom got up directing Tord to the couch to sit. When Tord was settled down Tom sat next to him.

"How was your day Tord?" Tom asks wanting to hear how the Norwegian's day was.

"It was pretty good I saw a couple old friends and we hung out." Tord said lighting a cigar and taking a drag

"oh I see." Tom scooted a bit closer.

"Tom?" Tord was confused by Tom's action to get closer to him.

"Tord to need to tell you something really important." Tom said looking up at the taller man. Tord looked at him and smiled.

"okay what is it Tom?" He questioned wanting to hear to other's words.

"I know I act like I hate you Tord but the truth is that I don't like you Tord.... I....I love you." Tom confessed with a blush on his face at the end. Tord started at him for a moment not sure how to answer him in words.

"Uh...just forget I said anything. I don't wanna ruin our friensh-' Tord cut Tom off with a kiss before he could say anymore. It was Tom's turn to be speechless as Tord pulled away.

" Tom words could not express how happy I am to hear that. Words cannot explain how much I love you. I was so nervous about how you would react if you found out I loved you." Tord kissed Tom again this time Tom kissed back. The two of them stayed like that until they needed air

"so. What do we do now Tord?" Tom asked curious as to what they were going to do.

"Movie?" Tord asked hoping that Tom would agree. When the movie was over they cuddled close and fell asleep on the couch. Edd walked into the living room and threw a blanket over them happy for his friends. He returned to his room to see Matt sitting waiting for him.

"What happened?" The ginger asked Edd smiled

"Tom and Tord are a thing." Matt smiled at this

"finally." They smiled and went to sleep as well.

Life was going to be different for them after that day on. They had a thing now it was different than what Edd and Matt had. For that they were glad.

 


	3. Harpoons and gunshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy Tom x Tord one shot

~~~~****~~~~

Tom had shot a harpoon through the robot it exploded. Tord has somehow survived the crash and explosion. Albeit with major injuries. Some were physical others were mental.

Tord had realized just how important life was. Taking that away from people wouldn't be good. He wanted to rule the world but with a different aim.

Everyone was to be treated equally. Even after losing his arm and having it replaced by a mechanical one. He still had a strong will.

"Sir are you sure you want to change the entire plan? No more guns, weapons or explosives?" Patryk, Tord's second in command was curious of the red leader's plan change.

"Patryk I'm certain. I could've lost my life and I realized that taking the lives of others isn't good. I wish to change my ways. No more weapon training or merciless killing." Tord looked down holding back tears. He had almost killed the people he once called friends.

"Dismissed" Patryk left at those words. The click of the door closing was when he got up to lock it. Tears were threatening to spill from his good eye. It had been four months since the incident and he couldn't forget.

"Why was I such a fool?" He sat down on his bed recalling the memories of the past. The tears that were forming in his eyes started to fall.

Meanwhile~

Tom sat on a cliff near the remains of a giant robot. Looking at the bloodstained grass and the wreckage of the robot. A frown on his face he pulled his flask out of his pocket and took a sip.

"I should have told you before you left the first time. I was only mad because you left for so long." Tom stood up and pulled the harpoon out of the robot.

"You were the harpoon through my heart Tord I can't even tell you that because you probably died in the explosion." Tom took another sip from his flask and stabbed the harpoon into the ground.

A figure just quietly walked up to the cliff without noticing the man clad in a blue hoodie. Sitting down on the ledge quietly.

"Why did I leave? If I told you I wouldn't have left. You were a gunshot to my heart because even if I confessed you'd never feel the same." The Norwegian accent of the man on the cliff cut through the silence of the area.

Tom turned around and saw a familiar red hoodie but, he knew it was an illusion. Illusions don't know words.

"If I told you how I felt would you still have left? Probably yes because you could never love a person like me." Tom's accent shook as he fought back tears. The voice caused the red clad Norwegian man turned around.

"T-tom?" The blue clad Brit realized that the person on the cliff was no illusion it was actually Tord. He had to confirm it though.

"T-tord?" It was Tord's turn to be surprised. He stood up and stepped closer to Tom. Tom stepped closer to Tord.

"Is that really you?" They spoke at the same time before letting a small smile slip onto their features.

"I thought that you died in the explosion." Tom hugged Tord who hesitantly returned the hug.

"I thought you'd never want to see me again." Tord looked down ashamed of what he did. He felt horrible and pulled away from Tom. He couldn't look at him it was almost as if Tord was scared that Tom would hit him.

"Tord are you okay?" The Norwegian man stepped back tears forming in his eyes threatening to spill. Tom walked up to the taller man and leaned up on his toes to kiss him. Tord was shocked but soon melted into the kiss.

In Tord's opinion the kiss ended far too soon. He looked at Tom with a shocked look on his face. Tom wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Tom d-do you like me?" Tom heard the hurt in Tord's voice.

"Of course I do. I was just mad that you left. I was scared that I'd never see you again." It was Tord's turn to hug Tom and reassure him that it was okay.

They stayed like that for a while just hugging and reassuring the other that they wouldn't leave the other again.

"Tom I've been meaning tell you this for a long time but...-

"I think I love you" Tord was surprised that Tom felt the same way he did.

"Tom I-i love you too." Their feelings were understood and they felt the same way. It seemed fate had pulled another pair of people who needed each other together.

[A/N: this took a little while to write, but here it is 794 words.] 

 


	4. Should I continue this?

I want to continue this but only if you guys want me to. I'll add paultryk and eddmatt


End file.
